King Boo
Character Synopsis King Boo is the leader of the Boos and the main antagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series and is the arch-enemy of Luigi. He is also an ally of Bowser, who has aided him in his various schemes. He is more than capable of devising and enacting villainous plans by himself, including his capture and imprisonment of Mario. Although not the biggest Boo, King Boo has abilities that far surpass that of the average ghost and he wields a number of impressive magical abilities, including the ability to materialize objects. King Boo's magical power is directly proportional to the number of Boos in his vicinity. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Verse: Mario Bros Name: King Boo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost/Boo Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Created an entire mansion out of nowhere), Can attack people through mirrors, Flight, Teleportation, Intangibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility , Spatial Manipulation (The Mansion appears bigger on the inside than outside, Telekinesis, Can grow much stronger by merging with other boo's, Sealing (Can seal beings into paintings), Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lightning manipulation, Can fire ectoplasmic lasers from his crown, Portal Creation (Portals potent enough to destroy entire dimensions), Replication (Can create replications of beings like Bowser), Regeneration (likely Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 7 & 8, as long his crown exists, King Boo's spirit never trult dies), Duplication, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Halted Luigi's pixels, pulled them back, and reformed him within his own universe), Matter Manipulation (Materialized an entire Mansion form nothing), Darkness Manipulation, Possession, ETC Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ (Stated by E.Gadd that King Boo was causing massive distortions in the very fabric of the universe itself. Has full control over The Paranormal Dimesion, being able to warp it causally. His death also results in the destruction of The Paranormal Dimension), likely Multi-Universe Level '(Created the Mansion that Luigi's Mansion takes place in, which contains 5 seperate realms likely of Universe Size) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to The Brothers in speed. Shouldn't be too far behind Bowser) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Was able to distort The Universe to the extend where it would have been completely destroyed if wasn't repaired. Controls an entire Universe and can freely warp it's appearance with ease), likely '''Multi-Universal '(Responsible for the creation of the entire Mansion, which has 5 seperate realms that likely are Universal in scale) '''Durability: At least Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level (Immortality and regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless due to being a ghost Range: Extended melee range. At least Stellar, likely Interstellar with matter manipulation. Universal '''to '''Multi-Universal when creating Paranormal Portals and with Powers Intelligence: *High as he leads and commands an army of Boos and other ghosts. *He also planned traps and schemes. Weaknesses: Bright light (This weakness varies as he has been shown to be capable of standing outside under the sun in several games such as Mario Kart: Double Dash) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Rulers Category:Space Benders Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Illusionist Category:Sealers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2